El caballo de Troya o el visitante del Sunny
by Jacky A
Summary: Luffy invita a un chico , Drake, a viajar con ellos en el Sunny. ¿Pero quién es él? ¿A quién debe lealtad? Mientras, Nami se vuelve a enfrentar a los fantasmas de su pasado. Pero Barbanegra está detrás, ¿Será Drake el caballo de Troya? ¿A que lado se unirá el visitante?¿Serán capaces de salir de aquí o algo cambiará... para siempre?
1. Chapter 1

_**EL VISITANTE DEL SUNNY O EL CABALLERO DE TROYA**_

**Nota de la autora.**

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Me podéis llamar Jack y este es mi primer fic. Aunque me pese, los capítulos van a ser bastante cortos. Espero que os guste ;)**

**Solo quiero contaros un poco de que va:**

"**Los Sombreros de Paja encuentran a un chico, Drake, al que invitan a que se quede una temporada en el barco, ya que él se dirigía al mismo sitio, El Nuevo Mundo. Lo que no sabe Luffy y su tripulación es a quien debe su lealtad, lo que, realmente, tampoco lo tiene seguro él. **

**Al mismo tiempo, Nami tiene un duro desafío. Los fantasmas de su pasado vuelven, y sabe que buscan venganza. Las pesadillas la atacan, mezclando recuerdos y temores sobre el futuro. Tres sentimientos habitan en su interior, rabia, miedo y nerviosismo. Se preocupa por su hermana, Nojiko, y por los que un día decidió sacrificarse al trabajar para él.**

**Sus historias se alternan, ambos buscan algo. Uno, salvar a su villa. El otro, un lugar donde pueda vivir.**

**Pero Barbanegra está detrás, y tiene a Drake como herramienta. ¿Quién será más fuerte en esta lucha entre piratas, él o Luffy y sus nakamas? ¿A que lado se unirá Drake? ¿Ayudará o perjudicará a los Sombreros de Paja?"**

**Espero que os guste, dejadme comentarios. Cuantos más comentarios me dejéis, más rápido la haré. Creo que si no recibo muchos, podría abandonarla o dejarla de lado. Otra cosa, os doy gracias a todos. Ya intenté publicarlo una vez, pero no me gustó como me quedó y decidí empezar de nuevo. Me gustaría que me dijéseis si os va gustando, si os gustaría de otra forma, si los capítulos son muy cortos y si creéis que le falta algo (insertar aquí lo que sea).**

**Ahora dad al siguiente y sumergíos en el Grand Line, mientras escucháis las gaviotas volar por el limpio cielo.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los Sombrero de Paja y todo el mundo de One Piece es de Oda-sensei, aunque Drake y su historia es mía.**

**Total de palabras: 1.719**

* * *

**Prólogo. Nakamas.**

_Pov. De Monkey D. Luffy, quien estaba muy ilusionado de tener un nuevo compañero._

Me desperté en medio de la noche, casi en el amanecer. Mientras abría los ojos, escuché el ruido del mar, del viento, del barco… que me hacían convencerme que estaba en el Sunny, nuestro nuevo barco, camino de mi sueño. Con este pensamiento, sonreí y me puse en pie.

Me quité el pijama y me puse mi ropa, a la que estaba tan acostumbrado. Luego, como todas las mañanas, cogí mi bien más preciado: mi sombrero. Sonreí al recordar… «El rey de los piratas». Ya vería Shanks, un día tendrá que llamarme así.

Shanks me había salvado cuando era un niño pequeño de una banda de ladrones. Luego, de un monstruo marino cuando me cogió del medio del mar. Por culpa del bicho, Shanks _el pelirrojo_ perdió un brazo. Con Shanks empecé a soñar en ser el rey de los piratas, a pesar de lo que dijese el abuelo. Cuando se fue, me dejó el sombrero. Me pidió que se lo devolviera cuando fuese el rey de los piratas.

Lo hice todo sigilosamente, desde bajarme de la litera, hasta irme de allí a oscuras (aunque por culpa de la oscuridad me choque con una pared, lo que hizo bastante estruendo), vestirme y cantar una canción de piratas en voz baja.

A pesar de la oscuridad pude imaginarme el barco. La enorme proa, formada por la madera esa que Franky compró con su dinero. Las paredes eran lisas y suaves. Además, si me concentraba, podía oler el olor a mar, una mezcla de agua, sal y algas. También podía ver el cielo, que ahora empezaba a abrirse, volviéndose cada vez de un azul más claro, con tonos rojizos y dorados. No vi ninguna nube en el cielo. Supuse que hoy tendríamos un buen día. Pero quien sabe de eso es Nami, no yo. Y en el Grand Line el tiempo cambia con semejante rapidez…

Me puse el sombrero y bajé a la cocina. Bostecé, aunque sabía que ya no tenía suficiente sueño como para volver a la cama. En cambio, tenía hambre. Me acordaba de que Sanji solía madrugar, así que estaba seguro de que lo encontraría en ella. Me relamí los labios pensando en los deliciosos desayunos que me podría preparar esta mañana.

— ¡TENGO HAAAAAAAAAAAMBREE! — grité en cuanto entré en ella.

— ¡Cállate! Mira que eres pesado, vas a despertar a todo el mundo— dijo mi cocinero mientras me pegaba en la cabeza—. Hoy estoy de buen humor. Te prepararé algo.

Me reí y se lo agradecí mientras me sentaba en la mesa. Como me aburría, empecé a tararear una melodía, usando el cuchillo y el tenedor como acompañamiento. Sabía que enfadaba a Sanji, pero me perdonaría. Siempre lo hacía.

Sanji era un rubio, y su cabello liso llegaba hasta abajo de sus orejas. Sanji vestía muy formal, con una corbata, una chaqueta negra cerrada, unos pantalones y una camiseta azul. Sanji solía atacar con las piernas, decía que era porque las manos las necesitaba para cocinar, como estaba haciendo ahora.

Aun no me había acostumbrado, este barco era gigante. Y la cocina… sonreí para mis adentros. Me relamí los labios de nuevo. Noté que Sanji me dejaba la comida en frente, con un seco «come». Se me salieron los ojos de las órbitas, como siempre, y empecé a comer como un poseso.

La cocina era enorme. Había una mesa donde cabrían unas diez o más personas, los utensilios de cocina que Sanji usaba, u horno en el cual cabía todo, armarios y un sofá. Gracias al ascensor, Sanji podía coger el pescado que estaba guardado en el acuario que había en la planta de arriba. Aunque lo más importante era la nevera, que no podía abrir porque Franky Sanji le habían puesto candado y no me sabía la contraseña.

Cuando acabé, me escabullí antes que Sanji me mandase limpiar los platos y me senté en el girasol, o en el sol, o en el león… dependía de como lo viese. Para mi era un sol, grande y glorioso, que nos acompañaría hasta el final de nuestro viaje. Solo teníamos una opción, como no paraba de recordar a todos. Bueno, realmente teníamos más. Sonreí. Estaba claro, podía ser el Rey de lo Piratas, Zoro el mejor espadachín del mundo, Sanji descubriría el All Blue y etcétera. Pero también podía ser Zoro el mejor espadachín primero, ¿no? O Usopp valiente. OK, quizás mejor eso lo dejamos para el final. Pero… ¿quien dice que antes de llegar al One Piece no tendría ya el mejor médico en mi barco, con cura para todas las enfermedades? De todas formas, daba igual el orden. Lo mirásemos como lo mirásemos, es lo mismo.

Cuando ya estaba en el mástil, me puse a pescar con mi vieja caña de pescar. A lo mejor tenía suerte.

Unas horas después, todos ya estaban despiertos. Usopp y Chopper se unieron a mí, así que me baje del mástil, para poder estar con ellos. Ussop era moreno, con el cabello negro y rizado. Llevaba unas ropas marrones y unas gafas de francotirador (parecidas a las de natación). Chopper, en cambio, era un reno que se había tomado la fruta humanizante. Por eso, iba de pie, llevaba unos pantalones rosa oscuro y un sombrero de un color parecido. El hocico de Chopper era azul y, en mi opinión, brillaba. Al ser un reno, estaba lleno de cabello por todo el cuerpo. Chopper era médico, por extraño que pareciese, y uno realmente bueno. Le grité varias veces a Zoro que dejase de roncar, pero no funcionó. Ni siquiera se despertaba, Al final, lo dejé y me puse a hablar con mis compañeros de pesca.

El cabello de Zoro era verde claro, parecido a una alga marina y lo llevaba bastante corto. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, un cinturón y unos pantalones apretados verde oscuro. Cuando iba a luchar en serio, se ponía una tela sobre la cabeza que le tapaba toda su verde melena.

Me tuve que volver a concentrar en el palo cundo noté que me empujaba.

— Creo que he atrapado algo.

Cuando lo dije, para ellos fue como si una luz blanca y etérea apareciese delante de nosotros. Como si un ángel bajase del cielo y nos hablase. No creo que su reacción hubiese sido muy diferente a que yo hubiese pescado un pez.

Sanji salió de la cocina, y me observó con miedo. Zoro se despertó y sujetó sus espadas y Robin, quien un día fue Mr Sunday, la segunda al mando de Barroque Works hasta que se deshizo, sonrió. Usopp gritó de miedo y se colocó detrás de Zoro. A esto, el chico le intentó empujar, llamándolo cobarde. Chopper se colocó en el otro costado. Nami, de cabello naranja bastante corto y gran carácter, no gritó, solo me miró. Franky, un cyborg con tupé que sólo llevaba un tanga, salió de dónde sea que estaba dejando piezas y herramientas por el camino. Me miró estupefacto.

Yo agarré más fuerte y tiré. Tiré más y entonces ellos suspiraron. No podía ser, claro que no. Solo fue una falsa alarma.

No había cazado un pez, eso sería demasiado… sorprendente. Había cazado un chico. Como con Apis. ¿Conocería también a un dragón? Lo que no sabía era que ese chico era el caballo de Troya. Y yo había aceptado el regalo.

— ¡Necesitamos un médico! ¡Un médico! —empezó a gritar Chopper.

— Chopper, cálmate. Que tú ya estás para eso.

— Es verdad, Zoro.

— Chopper, mira cómo está y llévalo a la enfermería— dije, serio, mirando a todo el barco—. Los demás, seguid haciendo lo que estabais haciendo.

Y volví a pescar. Como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Intenté, con las ganas renovadas, pescar un pez_ de verdad_, y no otra cosa que flotase en el mar. Y mi experiencia en eso era larga y desesperante. La brisa me intentaba arrancar el sombrero, que acabó en mi espalda, unido a mí por la cuerda que le había cosido Nami.

Cuando me aburrí de pescar, le pregunté a Sanji por la comida. Sanji me echó entonces a patadas, aunque poco después me volvió a llamar y me dio un cuenco de sopa y un trozo de carne asada, cubierta por una salsa de soja y especias.

Unas horas después, Chopper me avisó que nuestro paciente se había despertado. Resulta que tenía unas pequeñas heridas esparcidas por su cuerpo, pero sobre todo era el cansancio. Al menos según Chopper, y Chopper… no hay nadie mejor que él para estas cosas.

Según él nuestro paciente quería verme, ya que era el capitán, para hacerme unas pocas preguntas. Chopper me advirtió que tuviese cuidado, que aun estaba muy débil. Si ya había conseguido abrir los ojos, demostraba una gran fuerza de voluntad. Seguro que lo convencía de que fuese mi nakama.

La enfermería era grande, con paredes marrones y estanterías llenas de libros. Había una camilla grande, con sábanas rosas donde estaba sentando el paciente. Chopper salió de la habitación, aunque no _muy _lejos.

Cuando llegué allí, conocí a Drake. Era un poco, y musculoso, aunque no tanto como Zoro. Si estuviese de pie, tendríamos la misma altura. Llevaba una chaqueta blanca que le llevaba hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura. Por dentro, tenía una camiseta del mismo color, un pantalón azul marino apretado y unas botas negras. Sus ojos eran marrones, y su cabello tenía la misma coloración que el cielo, de un azul impactante. Era corto y puntiagudo.

Drake me sonreía.

— Encantado de conocerlo, capitán.

— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Necesitas carne?

— No, no— se rió un poco y continuó—. No hace falta. Estoy bien, estoy acostumbrado. Tengo que vivir con esto. Sino como sobrevivo…—sonrío como un gato y pronunció saboreando las palabras — en el Nu-e-vo Mun-do.

— ¿De verdad? Nosotros también nos dirigimos ahí.

— ¿Cómo? — Oí la voz asustada de Chopper y Ussop que estaban espiando en la puerta, pero las ignoré.

— Pues que bien… quizás me puedas llevar allí. Si quieres claro.

— ¡Eso está hecho!

— ¡Qué! — Ahora quien gritó fue Nami y Sanji, aunque Franky dijo "¡Súper!".

— ¡Pues está decido! — Salí de la habitación, abriendo la puerta. En el proceso, Chopper y la nariz de Usopp, que hizo de muelle, se dieron contra el suelo de la enfermería. Cuando ya estaba fuera, grité a todo pulmón. — ¡Tenemos un nuevo nakama!

**Unas preguntas que me gustaría que os fueseis haciendo y contestando con vuestras ideas:**

**1. ¿Quién es Drake? ¿Esconde algo? ¿De dónde venían?**

**2. ¿Qué hacían todos los Mugiwara detrás de la puerta? ¿Cómo habían llegado aquí?**

**Me gustaría mucho que contestarais, aunque la segunda es un poco estúpida. También id diciéndome si os está gustando, ¡por favor! Así os dejo, hasta el próximo episodio, que intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**EL VISITANTE DEL SUNNY O EL CABALLERO DE TROYA**_

**Nota de la autora.**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí va el segundo capítulo. Se llama "Inquietudes".**

**Solo quiero contaros un poco de que va:**

"**Los Sombreros de Paja encuentran a un chico, Drake, al que invitan a que se quede una temporada en el barco, ya que él se dirigía al mismo sitio, El Nuevo Mundo. Lo que no sabe Luffy y su tripulación es a quien debe su lealtad, lo que, realmente, tampoco lo tiene seguro él. **

**Al mismo tiempo, Nami tiene un duro desafío. Los fantasmas de su pasado vuelven, y sabe que buscan venganza. Las pesadillas la atacan, mezclando recuerdos y temores sobre el futuro. Tres sentimientos habitan en su interior, rabia, miedo y nerviosismo. Se preocupa por su hermana, Nojiko, y por los que un día decidió sacrificarse al trabajar para él.**

**Sus historias se alternan, ambos buscan algo. Uno, salvar a su villa. El otro, un lugar donde pueda vivir.**

**Pero Barbanegra está detrás, y tiene a Drake como herramienta. ¿Quién será más fuerte en esta lucha entre piratas, él o Luffy y sus nakamas? ¿A que lado se unirá Drake? ¿Ayudará o perjudicará a los Sombreros de Paja?"**

**_Espero que os guste, dejadme comentarios. Cuantos más comentarios me dejéis, más rápido la haré. Creo que si no recibo muchos, podría abandonarla o dejarla de lado. Otra cosa, os doy gracias a todos. Me gustaría que me dijeseis si os va gustando, si os gustaría de otra forma, si los capítulos son muy cortos y si creéis que le falta algo (insertar aquí lo que sea)_.**

**¡Feliz Halloween! ¡Que lo paséis **_**de miedo**_** leyendo esto! xd**

**AGRADEZCO LOS COMENTARIOS DE: **

**- MaPa-kun( =¡pues te aproximas mucho! ¡Sobretodo en la segunda! (excepto con lo de espías: ¿estás un poco obsesionado, no?) Jajaja).**

**- Yuki y Tsuki Okuma (=¡gracias! Y vuestra historia del perfil me ha dejado con los ojos salidos…OwO)**

**- Sabina-chan (=¿como Nami, eh? Pues ya veremos… ¡Y la segunda la aciertas en pleno! jajaja)**

**Ahora sumergíos en el Grand Line, mientras escucháis las gaviotas volar por el limpio cielo…**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los Sombrero de Paja y todo el mundo de One Piece es de Oda-sensei, aunque Drake y su historia es mía.**

**Total de palabras: 1.240**

**Capítulo 1. Inquietudes.**

_Pov. De Nami, quien estaba preocupada por su dinero y por una noticia del periódico._

«No me puedo creer que Luffy haya hecho esto. Ese idiota… No conoce de nada al tío y ya lo ha invitado»

Eso fue lo que pensé cuando, hace unas semanas, Luffy, mi querido capitán, dejó a un desconocido acompañarnos en un trozo de nuestro viaje. ¡En nuestro barco encima! Donde estaba todo el dinero. Suerte que lo tenía bien escondido, pero si le pasase algo, Luffy se la cargaría. Como que me llamo Nami. Y tendría que alejarlo de las mandarinas de Bellemere. Y de mis mapas. Además de a los demás.

«Uff…»

Sentada en la terraza del Sunny y disfrutando del día tan soleado y tranquilo, pasé la página del periódico: sólo eran noticias sin importancias, gente que era capturada, marines que ascendían, piratas que se daban a conocer… Continué con mis cavilaciones sobre el nuevo, Drake. No me fiaba de él. No sabíamos nada de nada de él. Lo que sabía era lo que había averiguado analizando nuestras conversaciones con él, o analizando sus gestos, movimientos y su aspecto físico.

Había estado en el Nuevo Mundo, donde nosotros también estaríamos dentro de poco si Luffy seguía tan entusiasmado con la idea. Tenía unos veinte y pocos años. Su pelo, azul, lo llevaba corto y tenía los ojos marrones. Solía llevar una sonrisa divertida, un poco maliciosa, que debió haber ganado en sus viajes, que me hacía desconfiar. El tipo era listo, y sabía lo que estaba haciendo, seguro. ¿Y si tenía intenciones ocultas?

Sus ropas eran bastante normales. Llevaba una chaqueta de un blanco perlado y una camiseta blanca resplandeciente del mismo tono. La parte de abajo era igualita que la de Zoro, sólo que cambiando el color de sus pantalones por un azul marino y la faja era más bien negra. Llevaba unos zapatos negros muy parecidos a los de Sanji. Debajo de estas ropas, se notaba que había un cuerpo bastante musculoso que debió ganar entre entrenamientos y batallas. También portaba una pequeña espada, pero más larga que una daga, por lo que supuse que quizás fuese un espadachín.

Al parecer, se apodó "Drake no ryū" por su fruta de diablo, la Sei-Sei, es decir, azul-azul, que viene de acortar seiryū (dragón azul). La Sei-Sei le daba poderes de dragón, pero sólo de una especie: los dragones azules, que según las leyendas controlaban el hielo. Nunca había creído que los dragones existiesen de verdad, y Drako se había encargado de explicarle a Chopper que seguía siendo así cunado se lo había preguntado. Que existiese su fruta no significaba que existiesen los dragones. Había tantos misterios en el Grand Line que cosas como esas pasaban todos los días. Como sus poderes suelen estar relacionados con hielo, a su gran pesar, le suelen llamar "Gélido Drake".

Había descubierto que tenía una recompensa sobre su cabeza. Era de una cantidad enorme, ni más ni menos que 400.000.000 berries. Superaba incluso a la de Luffy, después de destrozar Enies Lobby. No sabía por qué, pero Drake me daba cada vez más desconfianza. ¿Cómo habrá obtenido semejante recompensa? No quería ni imaginarme lo que pudo haber hecho, y lo que hay en el Nuevo Mundo, en el que Luffy tanto busca meternos.

Decidí mantenerlo en secreto, y solo se lo conté a Robin, que sabría que hacer en caso necesario.

Pero todo no ha sido malo. Drake no ryū nos ha contado algunas cosas interesantes. En el Nuevo Mundo, por ejemplo, existen unos piratas los que se les llama supernovas por entrar en él con más de 100.000.000 berries. Drake conoce a varios, como el Cirujano de la muerte…

— ¡Nami-swan! ¡Robin-chwaaan! Vuestro almuerzo ya está listo. ¡Lo hice con todo mi amor!

— Ya voy, Sanji-kun. —avisé, levantándome. Cuando estaba cerrando el periódico, reconocí una fotografía en la parte de atrás que me hizo quedarme petrificada. Era de alguien que acababa de conseguir escabullirse de los marines en el Mar del Este y que conocía demasiado bien. Alguien que preferiría olvidar.

— Arlong…— murmuré, con una mezcla de nerviosismo, miedo y rabia. Rabia por acordarme de lo que pasó, de lo que le hizo a Bellemere. Nerviosismo por no poder actuar, por no saber lo que planeaba. Miedo porque seguramente sería algo relacionado con vengarse.

Y eso dejaba pocas posibilidades.

Vengarse de mí, que le traicioné.

Vengarse de Luffy, que le derrotó.

Vengarse de Zoro o de Sanji, o de Ussop, que participaron.

O… vengarse de Nojiko, Genzo y el resto de los habitantes de Cocoyashi, que le resultaría mucho más fácil, ya que no sabían luchar tan bien como mis nakamas… Y que, como el tritón bien sabía, también me afectaría a mí. Se podría vengar tanto del pueblo como de su ex-nakama, a la vez, y sin tener que atravesar medio mundo hasta casi llegar al Nuevo Mundo y a su antiguo hogar, la isla Gioyin.

— ¡Nami! ¿Qué haces ahí parada? Luffy te esta robando tu comida. —dijo una voz, sentada a mi derecha.

Se refería al chico del sombrero, que ya había acabado de comer su ración y miraba con ojitos tiernos mi plato, que casi estaba implecable. Solo faltaba un trozo de carne, como un cuarto de la ración. Los guisantes, en cambio, en lugar de comérmelas las había esparcido por aquí y acá, y pocas se habían acabado en mi boca, al igual que el resto.

Volví a la realidad, e intenté disimular torpemente.

— No te preocupes, Usopp. Hoy no tengo hambre. Tenía unas cosas que hacer y…— sonreí, procurando que no se diesen cuenta de mi dilema con el pasado—. Os veo luego.

El chico de nariz más larga que la de Pinocho y cabello rizado me mirón preocupación, incluso su nariz me miró con preocupación. Pero yo me levante, puse mi plato en el fregadero y me fui. Cuando ya no estaba a la vista de los demás, eché a correr hacia mi habitación y guardé el periódico bajo llave entre mi ropa.

El dormitorio era bastante grande, aunque se volvía más pequeña al compartirla con Robin. Además del armario, había otros muebles, una puerta que daba al baño y un sistema de té y vino. En la parte derecha de la habitación, había dos sofás muy cómodos y una mesita.

Tenía que pensar en algo, en cualquier cosa. Podría ponerme en contacto con Nojiko para avisarle, pero… ¿de qué me serviría? ¿Para evacuar la isla? No, no lo harían… Seguramente ya lo sabían. Podría intentar hablar con Arlong, negociar con él. ¿Pero con qué? He aquí la gran incógnita. ¿Hablar con los marines siendo un pirata? Me arrestarían a mí y dejarían en paz a Arlong. ¿Ir a Cocoyashi? ¿Cómo si estaba en el Grand Line?

Tumbada en mi cama, me comí el coco buscando una solución, una idea que funcionase. La cual no encontraba. Unas pocas horas después, acabé sollozando mientras me maldecía y maldecía a Arlong, a sus tritones y al Gobierno Mundial. Del sollozo fui al llanto, y acabe durmiéndome. Pero con pesadillas. Soñé con la muerte de Bellemere, que después se convertía en la de Nojiko, y luego Arlong se reía. El hombre rata se reía. Yo lloraba, imponente.

No noté que nadie me miraba desde la puerta, entreabierta, con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque dejaba ver en sus ojos castaños un poco de curiosidad. Pocos segundos después acabó de cerrar la puerta, dejándome sola con mi pasado, con sus fantasmas y mis inquietudes. Todo reflejado en mis horrorosas pesadillas.

**Unas preguntas que me gustaría que os fueseis haciendo y contestando con vuestras ideas:**

**1. ¿Quién es el que se ha colado en la puerta?**

**2. ¿Cómo se ha escapado Arlong? ¿Está solo o acompañado? **

**3. ¿Cómo consiguió Drake su recompensa? ¿Qué esconde?**

**4. ¿Qué hizo Robin con la información?**

**Me gustaría mucho que contestarais y si queréis añadir algo, pues mejor. También id diciéndome si os está gustando, ¡por favor! Así os dejo, hasta el próximo episodio, que intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.**


End file.
